Yunjae :: WHY
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: Kembali dengan saya     Short ff aja yang muncul karena kegalauan saya melihat semakin banyaknya ff Yunjae yang angst. Ga kuat saya bacanya X'


Sebelumnya Jaehan mohon jangan ada yang plagiat/copas ff Jaehan

Juga, please jangan ngambil gambar2 poster ff Jaehan terus nama Jaehan dipotong dan dihilangkan, karena buat poster juga butuh usaha

Gomen ne, kalau Jaehan sampai tahu yang begitu, Jaehan bakal langsung remove/block orang tersebut

**WHY**

**Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae**

**Pairing: Yunjae**

**Length: Oneshot**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Cast: **

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Yunjae. They own each other but I hope I can own them. The plot, story and poster are mine.**

**WARNING! **

**This is YAOI fanfic means boy x boy story, so if you can't take it just leaves already. I don't wanna hear bad comments and I don't care with your comments.**

A/N:

Kembali dengan saya ^^

Short ff aja yang muncul karena kegalauan saya melihat semakin banyaknya ff Yunjae yang angst

Ga kuat saya bacanya X'(

Happy Read ^^

Suasana haru kini telah berubah menjadi hening di taman itu, semua orang telah pergi meninggalkan tempat peristirahatan terakhir setiap umat manusia, tempat yang pasti akan dituju oleh siapapun.

Seorang pria muda tertunduk menatapi sebuah gundukan tanah yang masih sangat baru yang berada tepat dihadapannya, hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya merasakan keberadaan seseorang yang selalu mengisi hatinya. Batu nisan berukiran tulisan putih itu masih saja terus dipandanginya, air mata yang masih saja terus mengalir tetap tak mampu dibendung oleh hatihya yang mulai rapuh dan meninggalkan luka gores yang cukup dalam

"Joongie…" ucap pemuda itu dalam isakannya

Tangan kekarnya tetap mengusap perlahan batu nisan itu seolah merasakan raga yang sudah tak mungkin lagi desentuhnya. Kim Jaejoong adalah nama yang jelas tertera dalam tulisan di batu nisan hitam itu, nama yang tidak akan pernah lagi terucap dari bibirnya untuk memanggil kekasihnya. Batu polos tanpa gumpalan yang baru menegakkan kekuasaanya beberapa saat yang lalu itu seolah menjadi saksi bisu dalam kesedihannya

"Jika akhirnya seperti ini lebih baik aku saja yang merasakan sakit di tubuhmu. Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku menyerahkan hatiku padamu? Kau keterlaluan Joongie, sangat keterlaluan" rancaunya terisak

Lengannya memukul perlahan gundukan tanah basah itu dan wajahnya tertunduk menatapnya seolah melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sedang terlelap, tatapannya menerawang menatap masa lalu yang terasa begitu dekat namun tak terjamah oleh kedua lengannya sekuat apapun ia mencoba untuk meraihnya

"Yunho-ah" seoarng pemuda yang sejak tadi tetap bersamanya menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu perlahan dan menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjangnya

"Yoochun-ah…" sahut Yunho pelan menatap pria berwajah tampan disisinya sekilas dan kembali menatap tempat peristirahatan terakhir cinta pertamanya dan harapan hidupnya

"Yunho-ah, Jaejoong… Dia sudah bahagia disana" ucap Yoochun mencoba menenangkan Yunho sambil menahan tangisnya

"Kau… Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, Yoochun-ah" ucap Yunho egois

"Aku mengerti Yunho, sangat mengerti… Semua seperti mengulang kembali masa laluku dan kau tahu apa arti Jaejoong bagiku" papar Yoochun pelan namun Yunho masih mampu mendengar semua kesedihan itu

"Maafkan aku" gumam Yunho merasa bersalah

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Sekarang kau harus bangkit dan jalanin hidupmu seperti permintaanya" imbuh Yoochun dan menyentuh lengan Yunho untuk mengajaknya berdiri untuk meninggalakan tempat dimana kenangan terakhirnya terjadi dan akan berakhir

"Biarkan aku disini sebentar lagi Yoochun, aku masih ingin berada disisi Joongie untuk beberapa saat. Hanya untuk terakhir kalinya" pinta Yunho

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di dalam mobil. Aku harap aku akan melihat senyumanmu saat kau kembali nanti" ujar Yoochun penuh harap

"Semoga saja" gumam Yunho

"Sampaikan salamku untuknya" senyum Yoochun dan melangkah meninggalkan kepingan hati yang tertinggal itu

"Kau dengar Joongie, Yoochun mengucapkan salam untukmu. Kau pasti sangat senang, bukankah dia sahabat baikmu? Kalian sangat dekat bukan?" ucap Yunho dengan senyum yang dipaksakan untuk hadir diwajahnya

"Kadang aku merasa cemburu pada Yoochun, kau selalu memperhatikannya dan memikirkannya. Namun aku yakin akan satu hal, bahwa hatimu tetap milikku Joongie" kembali buliran air itu memaksa untuk menyentuh kedua pipi tirusnya yang sudah sangat basah

"Tapi… Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku menyerahkan hatiku untuk menyelamatkanmu, Joongie? Kenapa kau membiarkan aku tersiksa melihat penyakit itu menghancurkan tubuhmu dan menarikmu menuju kepada kematian? Kau jahat Joongie. Kau jahat padaku" erang Yunho, amarah telah memenuhi dirinya namun hati rapuhnya tetap tak dapat menolak kelemahan jiwanya

"Apa kau sudah melupakan semua cinta yang kau berikan padaku, saat rasa sakit itu muncul? Atau kau telah melupakan semua janji yang pernah kita ucapkan di hadapan Tuhan saat itu? Apakah aku bukanlah suami yang pantas merasakan sakit istriku sendiri? Apa aku telah gagal menjadi suamimu? Atau kau sudah tidak mempercayaiku lagi? Joongie jawab aku" rancau Yunho dengan pertanyaan dan pertanyaan, suaranya menutupi seluruh kesunyian di tanah tertinggi itu

Tangannya terus memuku-mukul tumpukan tanah yang tak bersalah dihadapannya, perasaanya kacau. Mungkin hanya Tuhan yang tahu sebesar apa rasa sakit yang dirasakan saat kehilangan seseorang yang sangat disayangi yang kini hadir dalam hidupnya

"Aku benci kau, Joongie. Aku sangat membencimu" isaknya

"Tapi… Tetap saja rasa benci itu tidak akan pernah mampu menutupi rasa cintaku padamu. Apa lebih baik aku segera menyusulmu, Joongie?" dalam kebimbangannya sebuah ide gila muncul dalam benaknya

"Benar! Aku benar Joongie! Bukankah dengan begitu kita akan tetap bersama, lagi pula aku sudah berjanji pada Tuhan untuk selalu bersamamu baik saat suka dan duka, saat kau ada ataupun tidak" girangnya dengan wajah puas

"Aku akan menyusulmu Joongie, tunggulah aku disana" Yunho beranjak dan mulai melangkah

Dengan pemikiran itu Yunho berlari dengan wajah yang jelas tampak berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Ia terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Yoochun yang terus mengejarnya yang tak tentu arah. Satu hal yang ada dalam benaknya saat ini, dia akan bertemu dengan Joongie-nya lagi dan mereka akan selalu bersama. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah bus umum bergerak mendekatinya, tatapannya kosong namun senyuman terukir diwajahnya… dan semuanya berakhir.

"Jae…" pria tampan itu tersenyum memanggil pria cantik yang selalu mengisi hatinya terduduk di ranjang kamar mereka, wajahnya tertunduk menatap kumpulan kertas putih dalam genggamannya

"Yun…" sahut Jaejoong pelan menatap Yunho sekilas

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong lalu melihat sesaat kertas dalam genggaman Jaejoong kemudian menatap wajah kekasihnya itu yang seperti kesal namun sedih

"Membaca fan fiction?" lanjut Yunho tetap tersenyum

"Eumm…" angguk Jaejoong mengiyakan

"Tentang apa? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat kesal dan sedih seperti itu?" Tanya Yunho lagi yang belum puas dengan jawaban Jaejoong

"Hahh-" desah Jaejoong pelan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho

"Hei! Ada apa dengan desahan itu?" sahut Yunho menarik wajah cantik itu dengan lengan kirinya

"Yun" panggil Jaejoong memelas

"Mhmm…" jawab Yunho menggumam

"Kadang aku berfikir…" lanjut Jaejoong namun memotong ucapannya

"Berfikir tetang apa?" Tanya Yunho mulai menebak apa yang akan Jaejoong katakan

"Aku kadang berfikir…" Jaejoong kembali terdiam

"Apa?" tanya Yunho mulai tidak sabar

"Kenapa begitu banyak penulis yang menulis fan fiction yang menceritakan tentang kita?" Yunho tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong itu

"Kenapa kau bingung? Itu hal wajar kan?" jawab Yunho yang justru membuat Jaejoong semakin bingung

"Wajar kenapa?" balas Jaejoong

"Wajar saja, karena mereka menyayangi kita Jae, mereka ingin apa yang mereka harapkan dalam imajinasi mereka menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Namun, mereka hanya mampu menuangkannya dalam bentuk tulisan" terang Yunho panjang lebar dan membawa tubuh kekasihnya itu dalam dekapannya lalu mengecup pelan puncak kepalanya

"Itulah masalahnya Yun" sahut Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan Yunho padanya

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho bingung kali ini

"Kau tidak menyukainya? Bukankah kau suka membacanya?" tambahnya

"Aku memang suka membacanya, Yun" jawab Jaejoong membenarkan

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Yunho menundukkan wajahnya menatap Jaejoong yang berada dalam pelukannya

"Belakangan ini sudah sangat jarang fan fiction yang ceritanya berakhir bahagia"

"Mhmm... Maksudmu?"

"Selalu saja semua berakhir dengan kematian, jika bukan aku yang meninggal karena penyakit ganas yang menyerang tubuhku, mungkin kau yang meninggal karena kecelakaan atau kita berdua yang mati bunuh diri" kesal Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya manja sambil mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Yunho

"Hah-" Yunho mendecah mendengar komentar Jaejoong, kekasihnya itu semakin sensitif sepertinya

"Jae… Semua itu hanya cerita hayalan, kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya" senyum Yunho sambil memainkan rambut halus Jaejoong yang menutupi sebagian mata beningnya

"Junstru itu…"

"Eumm… Apa lagi?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada menggoda

"Seperti yang kau katakan sebelumnya, fan fiction adalah hayalan para penulisnya yang mengharapkan apa yang ditulisnya menjadi kenyataan…" Jaejoong terdiam sesaat

"Apa mereka mengharapkan kita mati dengan mengenaskan seperti itu?" ujar Jaejoong semakin memajukan bibirnya

"Hahh! Jae kau terlalu jauh memikirkannya" pekik Yunho cukup terkesiap dengan pemikiran Jaejoong yang sedikit berlebihan dan menatap Jaejoong tajam

"Tapi Yun, aku tidak bisa menolak untuk selalu memikirkannya" Jaejoong tertunduk sedikit muncul rasa takut dalam dirinya melihat tatapan Yunho

"Saat membaca semua fan fiction yang menceritakan tentang kita… Aku tidak bisa menolak untuk selalu membayangkan bahwa yang ada di dalam cerita itu adalah diriku sendiri, dan juga dirimu Yun" imbuh Jaejoong perlahan tetap menunduk, takut dengan reaksi Yunho selanjutnya

"Dan saat mereka memasukan nama anggota Super Junior ataupun SNSD dan yang lainnya sebagai pihak ketiga dalam hubungan kita, aku tidak bisa menolak untuk selalu merasa cemburu" lanjutnya setelah menarik napas panjang

"Aku tahu dalam kenyataan itu tidak mungkin terjadi, karena aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku Yun, begitupun sebaliknya" tambah Jaejoong cepat agar Yunho tidak salah paham

"Tapi…" Jaejoong kembali terdiam

"Tetap saja, aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Bagaimana jika mereka membacanya dan muncul… harapan untuk memilikimu lalu… semua jadi kenyataan. Apalagi mereka sering sekali digosipkan denganmu dan ditambah… tidak ada orang yang tahu tentang hubungan kita" lanjut Jaejoong sedikit enggan mengungkapakan apa yang dipikirkannya

"Jae…" panggil Yunho mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong

Perlahan Yunho semakin mendekap erat tubuh Jaejoong dalam pelukannya, ia sadar tindakannya sebelumnya cukup membuat Jaejoong takut. Yunho mengangkat wajah Jaejoong pelahan dan menatapnya lembut

"Dengarkan aku…" mulai Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya mengagguk pelan

"Semua itu hanyalah hayalan penulis yang mengharapkan ceritanya menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Kau dengar Jae, semuanya hanya akan menjadi hayalan semata, bukankah yang menjalankan kenyataannya adalah kita dan aku pastikan semua itu tidak akan terjadi" ansur Yunho

"Tapi Yun, bagamana jika… jika itu…" Jaejoong tercekat

"Jika itu benar terjadi" lanjutnya tersedat oleh isaknya yang entah sejak kapan mulai menguasainya

"Jae… Semua itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, kau akan selalu menduduki tempat tertinggi dihatiku dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah" jawab Yunho

"Dan tentang gosip itu, kau tahu itu hanya rekayasa agar pamor mereka meningkat, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" lanjutnya

"Lalu…" Jaejoong mulai menenangkan dirinya

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kematian itu, bagaimana jika aku benar-benar memiliki penyakit ganas yang akan membunuhku dan meninggalkanmu, Yun?"

"Hei… Jangan berkata seperti itu, aku pastikan kita kan selalu bersama saat kau berduka dan bahagia aku akan selalu berada disisimu, Jae" senyum Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong dan mengecup kembali puncak kepala Jaejoong

"Lagi pula, bukankah kita memiliki Tuhan. Aku yakin Tuhan tidak akan memberikan kesedihan yang tidak akan sanggup kita hadapi, Tuhan tahu kapan saat yang tepat memberikan kebahagiaan untuk kita"

"Apapun yang terjadi semua adalah yang terbaik, Jae" tambah Yunho agar Jaejoong yakin dengan ucapannya

"Eumm…" angguk Jaejoong akhirnya

"Hanya mengangguk saja" goda Yunho

"Eumm… Lalu harus apa?" bingung Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan polos

"Aku ingin melihat senyuman yang selalu membuatku semakin mencitaimu" goda Yunho lagi

"Aish… Kau Yun" gumam Jaejoong tertunduk malu dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah dan memukul dada Yunho perlahan

"Lalu tentang hubungan kita…" kali ini Yunho hanya mampu terdiam dan membenamkan wajahnya dilekukan leher Jaejoong

"Jae…" Jaejoong merasakan tubuh Yunho yang mulai bergetar pelan

"Maafkan aku, hingga saat ini aku belum bisa menyampaikan kepada semua orang tentang hubungan kita, aku memang kekasih yang payah" rintih Yunho

"Yun…" Jaejoong sangat merasakan kesedihan yang Yunho rasakan, ia tahu itu, ia tahu bahwa hubungan mereka belum tentu akan diterima oleh semua orang

"Maafkan aku" gumam Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya mampu mendekap erat lengan Yunho yang melingkar di tubuhnya

Keduanya hanya mampu terdiam dan merasakan kesedihan serta kehangatan yang terpancar. Jaejoong sangat benar-benar menyadari bagaimana hubungan mereka dan ia sudah bisa menerimanya sejak pertama kali mereka memilih untuk memulainya. Namun, jika harus berhadapan langsung dengan kenyataan, rasanya tetap saja sakit

Setiap pilihan manusia pasti akan memberikan resiko tersendiri. Kiri atau kanan, apapun pilihan itu pasti akan memberikan konsekuensi yang harus ditanggung. Dalam setiap pilihan pasti akan memberikan dua pertemuan, kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Ketika sudah memilih, maka bersiaplah untuk mendapatkannya

"Yun" panggil Jaejoong yang merasa Yunho mulai merasa tenang

"Aku tahu ini memang sulit untuk kita, tapi aku yakin aku bisa melewatinya jika kita selalu bersama" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyumnya dan menatap Yunho di belakangnya

"Maafkan aku Jae, aku tidak berguna" sesal Yunho

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, kau sangat berarti untukku, jika bukan karenamu mungkin aku tidak akan berjalan sejauh ini, Yun" ansur Jaejoong

"Jae" Yunho terkesiap mendengar penuturan Jaejoong

"Kau adalah penunjuk jalanku, penentu arah dalam perjalananku. Aku akan selalu berada dibelakangmu dan mengikutimu dan aku akan selalu berada disisismu untuk menguatkanmu" senyum Jaejoong

"Aku mencintaimu Jae" ucap Yunho

"Aku juga" senyum Jaejoong dan memeluk tubuh Yunho yang terlihat lemah dimatanya saat ini

"Sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Eumm…" angguk Yunho

"Terima kasih Yun-ah, kau selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum saat aku terpuruk dan berusaha untuk berdiri kembali" angguk Jaejoong dan tersenyum tulus pada kekasihnya itu

"Itulah gunanya aku ada disisimu Jae dan kau berada disisku, aku akan selalu berusaha untuk menjaga dan melindungimu" jawab Yunho

"Kau tahu Yun, setelah aku pikirkan kau memang selalu memperlakukanku seperti wanita, aku juga seorang pria Yun, aku juga bisa menjaga dan melindungi diriku sendiri" ucap Jaejoong untuk mengubah suasana

"Itu karena kau selalu bertingkah seperti wanita, contohnya seperti tadi, mana ada laki-laki yang menangis karena membaca fan fiction" ejek Yunho setelah merasa lebih baik dan mengikuti permainan Jaejoong

"Aish… baiklah, aku memang tidak akan pernah menang melawanmu"

"Tentu saja, karena itulah aku yang berperan sebagai laki-laki dalam hubungan kita dan kau akan tetap selalu berperan sebagai wanita" goda Yunho kali ini

"Bagaimana aku akan menang melawanmu jika aku terus dibawah" gerutu Jaejoong

"Hei… Wanita itu memang selalu dibawah" ejek Yunho yang semakin membuat Jaejoong kesal

"Aish… Sudahlah" kesal Jaejoong dan kembali membuka halaman kertas yang sejak tadi masih dalam genggamannya

"Jangan marah begitu Jae, walau bagaimanapun aku tetap mencintaimu" ucap Yunho mencoba menenangkan hati kekasihnya itu dan menarik tubuh Jaejoong mendekat padanya

"Memang ceritanya tentang apa?" Tanya Yunho melihat kertas yang masih saja dipegang Jaejoong sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipinggang mungil Jaejoong dari belakang dan menghirup kembali aroma menyegarkan dari rambut hitamnya itu

"Kau tahu…" mulai Jaejoong

"Mhmm…" angguk Yunho sambil melihat tulisan dalam kertas itu

"Ceritanya tentang aku dan kau yang sudah menikah dan hidup bahagia" jelas Jaejoong

"Lalu?" Tanya Yunho

"Lalu…Yun" Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap Yunho yang berada dibelakangnya

"Apa?" Yunho mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jaejoong balik

"Aku kesal" rengek Jaejoong

"Kesal kenapa?" bingung Yunho

"Kenapa mereka selalu membuat aku berperan sebagai wanita? Coba kau lihat, aku bisa hamil dalam fan fiction ini" lanjut Jaejoong menyerahkan lembaran itu pada Yunho

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yunho yang justru merasa kagum dan mulai memperhatikan isi kertas putih tersebut

Jaejoong hanya memperhatikan wajah Yunho yang telah larut membaca lembaran yang ada dihadapannya dan menunggu saat-saat kekasihnya itu menunjukkan wajah aneh dan tidak senang. Namun sepertinya harapannya tidak terwujud, karena justru yang didapatkannya adalah seringai menyenangkan dan wajah puas dari Yunho

"Yun…" panggil Jaejoong

"Mhmm…" sahut Yunho tanpa menatap Jaejoong

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Tanya Jaejoong berharap tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak diharapkannya

"Hei Jae…" panggil Yunho dan menatap Jaejoong yang menunjukkan wajah tidak senang

"Iya" jawab Jaejoong gugup

"Bukankah ceritanya menarik? Kau bisa hamil dan kita akan memiliki anak, anak yang lahir dari rahimmu" ucap Yunho dengan wajah gembira

"Yun…" panggil Jaejoong mulai kesal

"Wah- aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana anak kita nanti ketika dia lahir, pasti akan sangat sempurna, dia akan menuruni ketampanan dari ayahnya dan kecantikan ibunya" imbuh Yunho mulai membayangakan tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Jaejoong padanya

"Hei Jung Yunho!" teriak Jaejoong yang cukup membuat Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya

"Kau pikir aku apa huh? Mana mungkin seorang pria bisa hamil dan melahirkan? Jangan bercanda!" kesal Jaejoong

"Oh Jae... Jangan marah seperti itu, aku kan hanya bercanda" ansur Yunho menggenggam lengan Jaejoong

"Bercandamu tidak lucu" rutuk Jaejoong melepas genggaman tangan Yunho lalu membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Yunho dan melipat kedua lengannya didada

"Jangan begitu… Ayolah" pinta Yunho mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong

"Aku kesal" ucap Jaejoong tanpa mengubah posisinya

"Baiklah, aku salah, aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku, ya" mohon Yunho kembali memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari belakang dan menariknya mendekat lalu mengecup ringan telinga kiri Jaejoong

"Baik! Kali ini aku maafkan" jawab Jaejoong yang mulai luluh dengan perlakuan Yunho

"Kemarikan kertasnya" titah Jaejoong meminta lembaran kertas fan fiction-nya kembali

"Tapi Jae, aku pernah mendengar bahwa seorang pria memang bisa hamil" ucap Yunho polos

"Aish… kau ingin membuat masalah denganku Jung Yunho" kesal Jaejoong

"Baik… Baik… Aku minta maaf, aku tidak akan mengungkitnya lagi"

"Kau menyebalkan Yun" gerutu Jaejoong

"Tapi kau mencitai aku yang menyebalkan ini" goda Yunho

"Mhmm…" gumam Jaejoong mengiyakan

"Oh ya Jae saat aku membacanya, cerita di fan fiction ini tidak begitu menyedihkan. Kenapa kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Kau tidak membacanya hingga akhir, diakhirnya aku harus meninggal karena penyakit ganas yang ada dalam tubuhku hanya beberapa saat setelah kita menikah" ucap Jaejoong

"Aish… Aku benar-benar tidak suka adegan menyedihkan seperti ini" rutuk Jaejoong

"Dan satu lagi, kenapa aku selalu mendapatkan peran sebagai orang lemah yang selalu mendapat perlakuan kasar dan digagahi oleh banyak lelaki? Demi Tuhan! Aku juga seorang pria yang bisa melindungi diri sendiri" erang Jaejoong kesal

"Aku juga benci adegan seperti itu. Hanya aku yang boleh melakukan itu padamu baik dalam fan fiction ataupun dunia nyata" angguk Yunho polos

"Kau dan kemesumanmu itu, Yun" ucap Jaejoong semakin kesal

"Aku juga menjadi mesum seperti ini karena siapa, Jae. Salahkan dirimu" goda Yunho

"Bodoh! Salahkan pikiran kotor yang ada dalam dirimu" sahut Jaejoong memukul kepala Yunho cukup keras

"Hei! Kau tidak boleh memukul kepala suamimu seperti itu" ucap Yunho

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi suamiku" ejek Jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya

"Sejak lama" jawab Yunho dan menjatuhkan tubuh Jaejoong di ranjang

"Aku tidak ingat" ejek Jaejoong lagi

"Kau harus dihukum Jae" ucap Yunho dan mulai menggelitik tubuh Jaejoong

"Ah- Yun jangan… menggelitikku… hahhahaa…" ucap Jaejoong disela tawanya dan mencoba melapas cengkraman lengan Yunho ditubuhnya

"Kau harus dihukum karena sudah berani memukul suamimu"

"Ah- hentikan. Baiklah, aku minta maaf, sekarang hentikan" pinta Jaejoong masih terkekeh dengan perlakuan Yunho

"Lelah?" Tanya Yunho setelah melepas lengannya di pinggang Jaejoong dan melihat kekasihnya itu tersenggal sambil mengambil napas berulang-ulang

"Tentu saja. Kau ini, jangan tiba-tiba menggelitikku seperti itu"

"Tapi aku belum lelah, Jae" ucap Yunho dengan seringai dibibirnya

"Aish…" rutuk Jaejoong menyerah

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya kepada malaikat cantiknya itu dan terpokus pada satu titik yang selalu membuatnya terbuai. Bibir merah Jaejoong yang tidak pernah luput selalu mampu mengundangnya untuk merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutannya. Dikecupnya perlahan daging kenyal itu yang akan selalu berakhir dengan lumatan yang disertai dengan rasa cinta yang mendalam

Kesedihan, pertengkaran, kekesalan dan kebahagiaan adalah hal yang pasti hadir dalam sebuah hubungan, karena mencitai seseorang berarti harus mampu menerima segala kelebihan dan kekurangan serta perbedaan yang dimilikinya. Semua orang terlahir dengan memiliki kemampuan dan takdir yang berbeda-beda. Karena itulah, cinta hadir dengan sebuah kemampuan untuk menyatukan semua perbedaan itu.

-End-

*bows

Sankyuu… Arigatou na…

Terima kasih atas kesediaannya untuk membaca fanfic ini

Semuanya hanyalah khayalan saya semata

Jika terjadi kesamaan nama, tempat, dan kejadian sesungguhnya itu hal yang disengaja

Buat yang sudah mampir dan baca ff ini tunjukkan diri kamu, karena Jaehan cuman mau tahu berapa orang yang sudah baca ff ini

Sampai ketemu di fanfic selanjutnya ^^

Kunjungi juga blog kita di:

.


End file.
